Guardian of the Elements
by ardentshield
Summary: What if Celestia sent a member of her royal guard with Twilight when she was sent to Ponyville. Would have he been able to help Twilight out or would he have brought more chaos to Ponyville.
1. Chapter 1

**Guardian of the Elements**

Silver Mail sighed as he stood watch outside the Star Swirl the Bearded wing of the Canterlot library. The white unicorn with short brown mane and a silver shield as a cutie mark has been one of the guards for this wing for a couple years now thanks in part to his martial arts instructor Ironhoof. "_Nothing really happens here_." thought Silver, "_The only incident that I can recall is the time when Soarin used the garden to hide from his fan fillies. I wonder how he is doing? Been a while since we hung out, got to find out when the Wonderbolts are performing near here again." _

"Silver Mail."

Broken from his thoughts, he looks around, quickly saluting, "Shining Armor, sir. What can I do for you?"

"Come with me, you are being reassigned."

With a quick mental yes, "What's my new assignment?"

"Bodyguard duty." giving Silver a stern look, " you are going to be the bodyguard for the princess apprentice."

Silver's eyes grow wide, "You don't mean?"

"Yes, Twilight Sparkle. She is also my little sister. Can I count on you to keep her safe?"

A shiver went down Silver's spine when Shining said that his charge was also the sister of his boss. Swallowing hard knowing that Shining would personally kill him if anything was to happen Twilight, "I will protect her with my life" saluting again.

"Good, meet her in the court yard tomorrow morning." With that Shining Armor leaves to tend to his other duties.

Silver was excited. He finally got an assignment worthy of his talent. Returning to his room at the end of his shift, he started packing a few items that he will need, basic hygiene items, some medical supplies in case they got into trouble, and his lucky bracelet. Setting his saddlebag near his door, he climbed into bed and quickly fell asleep.

The following morning, Silver woke up early, grabbed his saddlebag and headed to the courtyard. Upon arriving, he saw the carriage and the two guards to take them to Ponyville. While he waited for his charge, he placed his bag in the carriage and started to make small take with the guards. About 30 minutes later Twilight and her assistant Spike entered the courtyard.

"Miss Sparkle. Good to meet you" Silver said while bowing his head.

Sighing, Twilight returned the greeting; still wondering why a bodyguard was assigned to her for such a trip. After getting settled in, Silver gave the word and the carriage took off to Ponyville.

"Look on the bright side, Twilight. The Princess arranged for you to stay in a library. Doesn't that make you happy?" Spike said trying to cheer up Twilight.

"Yes, yes it does. You know why? Because I'm right! I'll check on the preparations as fast as I can, then get to the library to find some proof of Night Mare Moon's return."

"What's this about Night Mare Moon's return?" Silver asks while giving Twilight a questioning look.

Twilight begins to tell Silver everything that she has read, emphasizing the fact that this is the 1000 year since Nightmare Moon was imprisoned in the moon. After hearing everything that Twilight, he began to think about his mission and the possible conjunction with Nightmare Moon. "You worry too much Twilight." Waving a hoof dismissingly at Twilight while giving her a smile, " I'm one of the best the royal guard has to offer. Nothing is going to happen while I'm around and if it does I'll take care it. There is a reason why most of my abilities are classified."

Twilight sighed dejectedly. All she could think about was getting done with checking on the preparations then heading to the library, where the Princess arranged for them to stay, to continue to research about Nightmare Moon's return. After about an hour, they finally reached Ponyville. After getting their bags and thanking the guards, they head off to the library before checking up on the preparations. "While we are here Twi, maybe you should try and make some friends like the Princess request?" Spike said as they neared the library. Twilight was about to respond when a pink earth mare started to walk to them. As the Pink mare got up to them, she blinked a couple of time, then proceeded to loudly gasp and take off.

"Well, that was weird." Twilight said. Spike and Silver both just shrugged.

After dropping off their bags, they began to check on the preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration. " Summer Sun Celebration official overseer's checklist." Spike read off of a scroll, "Number one, banquet preparations: Sweet Apple Acres." As the three of them approach a farm they heard a yell coming from their left.

"Yeehaw!" shouted a orange earth pony as she ran up to an apple tree and giving it a solid kick with both her back hooves. Silver couldn't believe his eyes; her blond mane, green eyes, cute freckles on her face, well toned body, she was beautiful.

Twilight notices Silver's blatant staring and lightly smacks him, "We are not here to flirt, we are here to do a job," sighing, " Let's get this over with". As they approach the orange mare, " Good afternoon. My name is Twilight Sparkle-"

"Well, howdy-doo, Miss Twilight, a pleasure makin' your acquaintance. I'm Applejack." grabbing a hold of Twilights hoof and giving her a firm hoofshake, " We here at Sweet Apple Acres sure do like making new friends!"

_ And that accent, no no we are here to do a job like Twilight said, after we are done then come back and flirt._ Silver thought as he watched Twilight and Applejack talk.

"So, what can I do you for?"

" Well, I am in fact here to supervise preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration. And you're in charge of the food?"

"We sure as sugar are! Would you care to sample some?"

**"**As long as it doesn't take too long..."

Applejack rushes over and rings a triangular bell "Soup's on, everypony!"

As soon as she did that the three of them were pushed along by more members of the Apple family toward a table. As soon as they were seated, Applejack came right over.

** "** Now, why don't I introduce y'all to the Apple family?"

** "**Thanks, but we really need to hurry-"

** "**This here's Apple Fritter. Apple Bumpkin..."

Silver could only watch as when each member was named, a food dish was added to the table and with each added his hunger only grew. After all the member of her family were introduced, he bit into one of the apple fitters. "Wow Miss Applejack these are delicious"

"Why thank you kindly, uh um"

"Oh sorry Silver Mail" reaching out to shake the mare's hoof.

"It's a pleasure " She said smiling, "Why, I'd say y'all already part of the family."

"Okay, well, I can see the food situation is handled," Twilight laughing nervously, "So we'll be on our way. "

** "** Aren't you gonna stay for brunch?" spoke up a small filly with a pink bow in her mane

** "** Sorry, but we have an awful lot to do..."

" Aw come on Twilight" said Silver though another mouth full of food, "You try some it's really good."

"...fine."

After about a hour the trio now stuffed full of all the food the Apple's had to offer make their way to their next objective.

"Food's all taken care of, next is weather. " Spike read from the scroll as they left Sweet Apple Acres, " Hmm, there's supposed to be a pegasus pony named Rainbow Dash clearing the clouds."

The three of them look up at the sky and notice a lot of clouds that still need to be cleared.

"Well, she's not doing a very good job, is she." Twilight remarked.

Out of the corner of his eye, Silver notices a streak of rainbow headed right for Twilight. Instinctively, he quickly pushes her out of the way as the rainbow missile runs into him and forces him face first into a mud puddle.

"What the hay Silver? Why did you..." as she turns around and sees him slowly getting up from the mud with a blue pegasus with a rainbow mane giggling at him.

As he starts to shake the mud off of his coat, the rainbow haired pegasus , still laughing says, "Let me help you." As she drags over a rain cloud and makes it rain on top of him.

"Gee thanks" giving the pegasus a mock glare while now trying to shake the water from his coat. After trying to get dry, he sighs and starts to head to the library. "I'm going to go dry off Twilight, I'll come find you later." He doesn't notice her nodding to him as he trots off to get dry. As he makes his way through town, he notices all sorts of ponies getting ready for tomorrows Summer Sun Celebration, but noting seemed suspicious or out of place_. So why am I here? It doesn't make any sense why Twilight would need a body guard for this place, it's too peaceful, but I can't shake the feeling that something is going to happen._ He sighed as arrived at the library and made his way to his room to dry off. _It's my job who am I to argue orders. On the plus side, there is a beautiful mare down here ._. He smiled to himself at that last thought as he finally got dry, _Now to find Twilight_ as he exited the library. Fortunately for him, Twilight and Spike were just walking past as he exited. As he rejoins them, he notices Spike with love struck expression on his face. Laughing to himself, thinking at least he is not the only one with a crush on somepony now. "So what's left." As they come up to a small bridge.

"Music! It's the last one!" Spike read coming out of his stupor.

"Twilight I'll wait for you here." As Silver stops on the bridge.

"You alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine" lying through his teeth.

"Ok we will be back shortly." As Twilight with Spike on her back walk off.

_Why can't a shake this feeling something bad is gonna happen. _He sighed as he stared at the small river below. _I hope I am not over reacting to this mission. I really need a vacation. _He continue to think why he was sent until he heard voices coming from the direction from which Twilight and Spike went. Looking up he sees the two coming back with a yellow pegasus following them and from the look of it was intently listening to Spike talk. The walk back was uneventful except for Spike still talking to the yellow pegasus about himself much to annoyance of Twilight. As they got to the library quickly entered and shut the door cutting off Spike and the pegasus's conversation while also leaving Silver outside as well. Sighing, he turns to the pegasus and apologies for Twilights action and asks for her name. She quietly says its Fluttershy. Opening the door, he asks if she would like to come in. As he opens the door, he hears a loud "Surprise". Entering he sees what looks like a party, looking around he comes to the conclusion that it's a welcoming party for himself, Spike, and Twilight. Looking around the room for Twilight, he sees her being verbally assaulted by the pink pony that they first saw when a came to town. Chuckling to himself Silver makes his way over to the refreshment table to get a drink. As he approaches the table, he hears a cheery voice directly behind him.

"There you are."

As he turns around, he is face to face the pink pony with a big smile on her face.

"I'm Pinkie Pie, I through this welcoming party for you guys as you are new here and I know everypony here..."

Silver tried to back up from the verbal assault that Pinkie was now giving him, but with the table behind him he was going nowhere. This pony was starting to scare him. It was nice that she through this party for them, but she didn't have to be so in your face about it.

...I'll just throw a great big ginormous super-duper spectacular welcome party and invite everypony in Ponyville. See? And now you have lots and lots of friends. Are you enjoying the party huh huh huh."

Not knowing what to say, he was saved when a white unicorn came over.

"Pinkie, darling you're scaring the poor colt."

"Oh I'm sorry."

"Yes I am Ms. Pinkie, and thank you for throwing this party for us." Silver said with a nervous smile.

"Okie Dokie." as she bounces off.

"Thanks for the save Ms. I've never met a pony like that before."

"It's no problem dear, I can take some time to get used to Pinkie, and please call me Rarity. You know darling, you have a striking coat and mane. I think I have a suit that will suit you marvelously. Just come by Carousel Boutique whenever you are free."

"I can't take something like that for free."

"Nonsense, call it a welcome gift. See you later darling." walking away leaving Silver stunned. Nopony has ever done anything like that for him before. _Even with some crazy ponies here, this is a nice little town. _He thought as he got something to drink along with a couple of pastries then retreats to a corner of the room to keep an eye on the party goers. After about a hour he notices Twilight has disappeared, but he dismissed it as she heading to hear room to escape the crazy ponies. As he continued to watch the party goers, he saw Applejack and Rainbow heading over to him. His heart started to pound as Applejack got closer.

"Hay, I'm sorry for running you into you earlier today. That was uncool of me." Rainbow said apologetically.

"It's no problem Rainbow" waving her off, "at least you brought that rain cloud to wash me off. We're cool."

"Thanks, by the way, what's the deal with you and Twilight?"

"I'm her body guard. I am actually a Royal Guard."

This took both the mares by surprise. "So if you are a Royal Guard, why aren't you wearing the armor." Rainbow said poking a forhoof into his chest.

"I'm a hoof to hoof specialist, the armor gets in the way. Plus I didn't want to be intimidating coming down here."

Rainbow eyes grow wide, "You're a martial artist? I'm a black belt in the pegasus style. We should totally spar sometime."

"Sure I'd like that. Hopefully we will be staying here long enough." Silver siad with a smile.

"Cool I'll see you around." walking away and leaving Applejack and Silver alone. For the few hours, Silver and Applejack get to know each other better. They each talk about growing up, Silver tells her some stories about his time as a Royal Guard. As the night was coming to an end, Applejack left to get the food ready to the celebration leaving Silver alone. _I wonder if Twilight is alright haven't seen her all night. _With that he headed to her room to check on her. Knocking lightly, he hears her respond. As he enters her room, he finds her staring up at the night sky.

"Still worried about Nightmare Moon returning" Silver asks as he enter her room.

"Yeah" sighing her ears dropping. "Everypony thinks I'm nuts for thinking that she is returning. I hope that it's not true, but I feel she's coming back."

Silver walks over to her throwing a forhoof around her. "Regardless you have me to protect you. You know your brother would kill me if something happened to you." Chuckling a bit. "Now come on we have a Summer Sun Celebration to go to." Twilight nods as they head back down to the mane level of the library. They wake Spike up who passed out after tearing it up on the dance floor and head to city hall for the start of the festival. As the arrive they notice a lot of ponies entering the facility. "I'm gonna wait out and wait for everypony to get here then do a security sweep before I meet you inside."

She nods and enters. It takes about thirty minute for everypony to arrive. Nopony, at least that Silver saw, looked suspicious, so he started his security sweep around city hall. As he gets to back of the building, he notices that the Princess's carriage was not on the balcony. Looking around the night sky there was no sign of the Princess. It was in that moment that he felt an evil presence coming from inside the hall. With one last quick look into the sky he rushes back to the front of building. As he gets back to the front, Twilight rushes out from the hall.

"What's going on Twilight?"

"She has returned, Nightmare Moon has returned."


	2. Chapter 2

Metei – This story will have elements of the Naruto universe. I do however have plans for Naruto and is fuzzy companion later on.

KineticKaiser & Cf96- A wise Jonin said look underneath the underneath. There will be more back story with Silver Mail in the coming chapters

Crio - Ice Battle Arch-Mage- Thank you I be updating roughly once a month.

Twilight and Silver Mail quickly made their way back to the library. Twilight put Spike to bed and began to search for her books on the Elements of Harmony. Meanwhile, Silver Mail went down stairs to grab his supplies. Upon reaching his room he grabs his saddlebag, checking himself in the mirror before he heads back upstairs. _This was supposed to be an easy assignment. I hope I can keep Twilight safe through this. _He thought, taking a deep breath before he climbs the stairs to rejoin Twilight.

As he ascends the stairs back to the main level, he hears other voices. _Oh great, this just keeps getting better and better. _Entering the main level his suspicions we correct, the five other mares that they ran into today were all gathered around a table as Twilight read from one of her books. "...last known resting place of the five elements was in the ancient castle of the royal pony sisters. It is located in what is now The Everfree Forest."

"Twilight you ready to go?" he asked as he approached the table. As he glanced around the table he could see something in each of their eyes that told him that these mares might be coming with them and if that were the case this assignment just got a little more troublesome.

Twilight nodded as she set the book down. "We better be going. Take care everypony." As she got and started to head to Silver who was by the door waiting.

"Where do you think you are going? We are coming with you." Rainbow Dash said as she flew over to them as the others follow her.

"I appreciate the offer, but I'd really rather do this on my own and the only reason he is coming is that he is assigned to protect me." Twilight replied hoping that would prevent the others from coming.

"No can do, sugarcube. We sure ain't lettin' any friend of ours go into that creepy place alone. We're stickin' to you like caramel on a candy apple."

Silver could see no way out of this, sighing he leveled a hard look at all the mares in front of him, "You ladies probably know the dangers of the Everfree Forest and you all saw who we're going to be up against. I want you mares to take a good hard look on the inside before you follow us. If you still want to come I won't stop you and I'll do my best to protect you as well." With that he exited the library with Twilight. After only taking a few steps he glanced behind them to see that the other were coming along. _I hope they truly understand the danger that we probably will face._

"You sure that was wise Silver?" Twilight whispered as the other ponies followed. Silver only nodded as they continued toward the Everfree Forest.

When they arrived at the forest entrance, Silver noticed that Twilight had fallen back a bit and was engaging in small talk with the other ponies. Turning around he gave them the same hard look as he did when they were in the library, "This is your last chance to leave." After waiting a couple of minutes he saw that none were going to leave. "Very well, let's continue."

The seven of them continued on their way into the Everfree Forest. Silver in front while the six mares behind him chatted about the dangerous of this place. During his training Silver was told about this place and the dangers that lurked inside. He had hoped that it would be only him and Twilight to enter these woods; since he knew it would be tough for him to protect the others without resorting to his last resort. On the other hand one stallion with the six mares might make most stallions jealous if these were different circumstances.

Silver stoped when he heard Rainbow Dash behind him trying to scare the rest of the group with the unknowns for the forest. Before he could say anything, the path they were walking on collapsed sending the six mares down the embankment. Silver froze for a second before he slid down the embankment after them. He was Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash rescue Pinkie and Rarity, Applejack caught herself on a root, but Twilight headed for the edge of a cliff. His eyes widen as Applejack let go of the root she was on and was able to grab ahold of Twilights forehooves as she dangled over the cliff. As he got closer to the edge of the cliff he heard Applejack tell Twilight to trust her and let go. "NOOOO TWILIGHT!" He yelled as saw her let go and heard her scream. With anger in his eyes he was about to yell at Applejack as he got to the cliff edge, but she motioned for him to look over the edge. Peering over the ledge he saw that Fluttershy and Rainbow safely caught Twilight and were safely at the bottom of the cliff. "Thanks Applejack." He said weakly as his anger turned to regret and fear. Applejack smiled at Silver and led him down the cliff face.

Reaching the bottom of the cliff Silver rushed over to Twilight, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I am." She replied clearly still shaken up from the ordeal.

They all took a few minutes rest to calm their nerves before heading off again. Silver once again took point as they continued toward the resting place of the Elements of Harmony. After the events that just occurred Silver had to keep his eyes peeled for anything.

Rawr

Silver stopped dead, he narrowed his eyes, constantly sweeping side to side.

"What wrong Silver?" Twilight asked

He gave no response only concentrating on where he heard the noise.

Rawr

Silver eyes went wide as stared at the bushes a little ways in front of him. "Girls get back something is headed our way." No sooner than he said that a manicore jumped out of the bushed giving out a load roar. "Well I guess there is no way around this then. Stay back I wouldn't want any of you to get hurt." As Silver took a few steps forward getting into a defensive stance.

The manicore roared loudly as he continued to approach the ponies. Silver took this as an aggressive act and went on the offensive hoping to drive it a way. He dodged the first attack by the manicore which left the beast open to a kick to the stomach. The manicore angrily tryied to swipe at the unicorn in front of him, but to Silver's credit, he was more agile than the manicore and was able to dodge all his attacks. Seeing an opening, he went back in to try to take out the beast legs, but right before he was able to deliver the blow he had to roll out of the way due to an attack by the manicore's tall.

"wait"

Silver tried to go back in but was put on the defensive due to the onslaught the manicore was giving him. He was however able to dodge all the beast attacks while able to land a couple of blows which only severed to piss off the beast even more.

"wait"

_This beast is tough. I haven't had a challenge like this in a long time. _Silver thought as he disengaged the manicore after another round of dodging his attacks. _I have one thing that could take him out, but I can't let them see it. Curse my classified status. _Silver wiped the sweat from his brow as an idea formed to knock out the beast. Silver charged in hoping his plan would put an end to this.

"Wait!"

The voice that called out distracted Silver just enough so that the manicore was finally able to smack the unicorn with his paw sending him deeper into the forest. Silver landed unceremoniously about a hundred feet away into some bushes. _Damn that pussycat hits hard. _He thought as he slowly up. He could feel something wet on his face. Wiping his face he noticed a crimson tint on his hoof. _Great now I'm bleeding, that overgrown fur ball is dead for making me bleed. _Silvers eyes widen at the realization of the situation. _Oh no the girls. _He hurried back to where he was fighting the manicore silently praying that nothing bad has happened to them.

Arriving back at the group, Silver noticed no one was hurt and the manicore was gone. Silver let a sigh of relief, "I'm glad to see that you are all right. What happened to the Manicore?"

"Fluttershy took care of it." Replied Twilight surprised

Silver turned to Fluttershy in disbelief, "Fluttershy?"

"Sometimes we all just need to be shown a little kindness." Fluttershy quietly said.

Silver shook his head in disbelief, but gave her a smile, "Well I'm glad you are safe," he looks around at everyone else, "If you are ready, let's move out."

The girls give him a nod and they continue on their trek towards the ancient ruin that supposedly held the Elements of Harmony. As they made their way further into the forest, Silver began to feel uneasy. He had been lucky so far that nopony had been hurt, but doubt began to enter is mind and it began to remind him of a couple of his past missions, reminding him that he can't protect anyone. Shaking those thoughts from, he looked around and noticed that the area that they were in was nearly pitch black. Warning bells started to go off inside his head as he mentally prepared himself for anything that this crazy forest threw his way.

With sounds of growing coming from all direction, he turned around to make sure the girls were alright. He saw five of them huddled around each other scared of off their minds. For a second he wondered where the six until the growing got louder. He quickly spun around and backed up a few feet to get closer to the mares incase anything jumped out at them.

All of a sudden laughter was heard. Silver and the five mares that were behind him turn to see Pinkie Pie laughing and making faces at a tree. "Pinkie, what are you doing?! Get away from there!" Twilight shouted.

"Oh girls, don't you see?" Pinkie replied as she starts to sing about laughing your fears away.

This amused Silver. As Pinkie started to sing and the other mares joined her in the laughter, the area of the forest they were in started to brighten up a bit. After a couple of minutes, the girls were ground laughing without a care in the world. Silver smiled at them as he turned around, letting out a small sigh as a single tear ran down his face, "Some fears just can't be laughed away."

The group only had two more interruptions as they made their way to the Ancient Castle. Rarity cut off part of her tail to help a giant sea serpent; which in turn the sea dragon help them to cross a river, and Rainbow Dash reattached a bridge leading to the castle. _Each one of these mares faced and solved a challenge on the way here, where as I was only in the way and couldn't do anything. _Silver thought as they came up to the castle that held the elements.

Upon entering the old castle, the seven of them were in awe. On a pedestal, were five stones with markings on them. "The Elements of Harmony, we've found them." Twilight exclaimed happily as Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash carefully retrieved the stones and placed them in front of Twilight.

"Where's the sixth element?" Rainbow asked as she set down the last stone.

"The book said: when the five are present, a spark will cause the sixth Element to be revealed. Stand back. I don't know what will happen." Twilight said as her horn glowed.

The five mares left Twilight alone so she could concentrate. Silver on the other hoof decided to stay. Something didn't feel right with him. He'd been having this feeling that something was watching them. As he looked on, an azure looking cloud came in and formed a mini tornado. He could see that Twilight was taken back by this and was prepared to jump into the vortex to go after the elements. Knowing full well what would happen to him if Twilight to disappeared, he ran over, and knocked her out of the way and entered the vortex himself. As soon as he did the vortex vanished with him and the elements along for the ride.

Silver reappeared in a new room along with the five stone elements. Getting his bearings, he looked around to see a dark blue alicorn standing behind the elements. "Nightmare Moon, I presume." Silver said taking a few steps back.

"Foolish unicorn, what has thou have to gain by interfering with our plan." Nightmare Moon replied.

"Well first it's my job." Silver said as he let his let his magic surround him. In a flash of silvery light, the unicorn Silver Mail was no longer standing there. In place of the unicorn stood a human, in a short sleeve black gi with Princess Celestia's cutie mark emblazoned on his chest, black boots and a silver bracer on his left wrist, "second I'm not just a unicorn."

"Impossible! Humans disappeared from this area 2000 years ago." Nightmare Moon exclaimed, taken back by the human's appearance.

Silver smirked, "I, Silver Mail, member of the royal guard herby place you Nightmare Moon under arrest for the crime of kidnaping Princess Celestia. This is your only chance to come peacefully. Return the Princess and come quietly." Silver only heard the alicorn's evil laughter as he finished his statement. "Well I guess we do things the hard way," as he cracked his knuckles.

Making a hand sign, a clone of him appeared next to him. The real Silver nodded to the clone as he grabbed some shuriken from his back pouch. The clone took off left as Silver released the shuriken at Nightmare moon, going through more hand signs.

**"Human Art: Shuriken Shadow Clone."** The shuriken when from three to many as they headed towards his target

Nightmare Moon jumped back; charging up her magic and released a small shockwave knocking down all the projectiles headed her direction. "Foolish human is that the best you got?" Before she got a response, she saw a shadow coming from above her. She was barely able to jump away as the clone just missed her head and impacted the ground causing the clone to disappear on impact. "We will destroy you!" She said angrily as she fired a beam of magic at Silver.

Silver still had the smirk on his face as he easily dodged the beam, "Really? Is that all you got?" The taunt outraged Nightmare Moon as she continued to fire beam after beam at the human. He used the walls and pillars in the room to again easily dodge the beams of magic. After he dodged all the beams sent at him, he retook is place ten feet in front of the exit, slipping into his martial arts stance, "Well now, that was a good warm up. Let's get the main event shall we?"

From behind him, he could hear the sounds of the mares he was guarding heading his directions. _This is bad. I can't go full-out with them in here._ He heard gasps behind him as the six mares entered the room. "Girls it's me, Silver Mail. I'll explain later, but you girls need to get out of here. Things are about to get dangerous."

"Enough!" shouted Nightmare Moon as she let out a bigger shockwave of magic knocking the human and the 6 ponies back.

Silver quickly got back to his feet, his eyes never leaving his target in front of him, "You all aright?" He only heard five of the girls, quickly glancing behind him he saw Applejack struggling to get up. Silver returned to his gaze to Nightmare Moon only to see her eye Applejack as an evil grin appeared on her face. He quickly ran though some hand signs, causing his bracer lighting up. A blue shield seem to emanate from the bracer as Silver stepped in front Applejack right as Nightmare Moon fired off another beam of magic, trying to take out the injured mare.

As the beam of magic hit the shield, it forced Silver back a step as he was forced to expand more of his chakra into the shield. The stalemate only lasted for about a minute as Silver strength started to fade as he was driven to his knees right in front of Applejack. With sweet pouring down he glanced back to see the fear in the face of Applejack, tearing streaming down her face. Silver took a deep breath and closed his; _I have to use it, even though last time I did it left me hospitalized for a couple of days. _

_**Gate of Opening, open. **_

Silver smirked as he felt his energy return. Pushing his new found energy into the shield and his legs as he was finally able stand up. He could see the shock in the Nightmare Moon's as he was able to stand up and pushing back against her magic. Pushing more chakra into the shield, Silver was finally to deflect the magic beam and charged straight at alicorn.

Nightmare Moon could only stand there stunned, as Silver rushed forward with his fist cocked back. As Silver's fist connected, it sent Nightmare Moon flying back into the wall. Silver fell to his knees as the temporary chakra boost ended. He started to cough up blood as sweet continued to pour down his face, "Twilight now's your best chance to activate the elements. I used the last of my strength on that last punch."

Silver looked over his shoulder, he saw Twilight again trying to activate the elements and the other four helping Applejack to her feet. Movement in front of him alerted him to Nightmare Moon getting up. He tried to get up, but his legs felt like lead weights.

"We've had enough of this!" As Nightmare Moon fired off a magical beam right at Silver Mail.

All Silver could do was put is arms in front of him as the beam hit him, picking him up and slamming into a pillar. As the reminder of his strength fades, "Everyone, I'm sorry. I couldn't protect you," he whispers as he falls unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN-**Sorry for the for the delay. I actually lost interest in writing. I'd like to thank VividReederSeeder who sent me a note of encouragement a while back which helped me get out of my funk. I'll be reediting this chapter later, but i wanted to get this chapter out before I head to Everfree. Enjoy

Silver groaned as he slow opened his eyes to revile that he was now in an area of complete darkness. _I guess I failed again and Nightmare Moon won, _as he stood up bringing hoof to his head. This cause Silver's eyes to widen, he was in his human form fighting Nightmare Moon._ What is going on?_ He thought as he took a tentative step forward, trying to judge the area that he was currently in.

The ground felt solid enough as he continued to slowly walk forward. "Hello? Is anyone out there?" He called out to the black void hoping that somepony was out there to tell him what in the world was happening.

"You can't protect anyone." Answered a voice that seemed to echo all around him.

"Who's there?" he responded, getting himself into a defensive stance

"You're weak. No one is safe around you."

"Show yourself. I'll show you who's weak." Silver growled. As he turn turned around trying to pinpoint where the voice was coming from when a set of different voices rang out.

"Silver, help. Help us Silver."

"No," Silver cried out, "Twilight, Applejack, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Rainbow, Rarity; where are you? I'll save you." He ran in random directions as the cries for help still seemed to echo around him.

"You will never be strong enough." The first voice bellowed out.

Silver stopped running. Sweat poured down his face as the fear of losing the ponies that he swore he would protect. "Ladies, where are you," he whispered as tears filled eyes.

"Silver, keeps these ponies away from me." A deep stallion voice ran out from the darkness.

"No, Mirror Prism, I thought you were dead." Silver yelled back out. _What in Celestia's name is going on?_ He thought.

"No, please, ahhhhhhhhhhh."

"Mr. Prism, Nooooo!" Silver yell out. Tears started to flow freely from his eyes. _This must be hell. I deserve this for the lives I failed to save._

"Please, no more." He quietly called out wiping his eyes. Regret filled his mind. "I should have been stronger. I should have been more disciplined."

A soft female voice rang out of the void, "Save me Silver."

Silver's eyes went wide. He knew exactly whose voice it was. It was the voice of the first pony that he couldn't save, the first pony that he also fell in love with. Silver let out a blood curdling scream before with world went black again.

The sun shone brightly over Canterlot Castle. It has been three days since Nightmare Moons defeat. The ponies that help stop her have been taking in the sights and celebrating, except for one. That pony was still in a coma. He had been taken to his old room in the castle with medical ponies constantly checking up on him. It was during one of the routine checkups that the nurse noticed that the white unicorn was finally coming around. After making sure he would be fine, the nurse left the room to tell the Princess Celestia.

Silver's eyes slowly opened. Celestia's mid-day sun shone brightly in his room forcing him to shield his eyes with his forehoof. "I guess they did it." He mumbled as his eyes adjusted to the well-lit room. "I guess the Princess knew I had my bracelet on me," as he looked down at his left foreleg, seeing his silver bracelet that Princess Celestia had given him. He tried to sit up when a sharp pain shot through his chest. Grimacing, he slowly pulled back the covers to revel his ribs wrapped with medical tape. "I guess Nightmare Moons last attack really did a number me." He muttered to himself as he slowly laid back down on his bed.

Silver began to recount his fight against Nightmare Moon, going over every small detail to see where he did wrong. He was brought out of his mental critique by a familiar feminine voice, "I'm glad to see you are finally awake. You gave us quite a scare." Princess Celestia smiled as she entered Silver's room and made her way to his bedside, "How are you feeling?"

Silver gave her a small smile, "Except for the pain in my chest, I feel fine. I'm glad to see that you are safe Princess and I'm sorry that I failed again."

Celestia cocked an eyebrow at him. To her knowledge he successfully completed his mission. The only pony that got injured was Applejack and even that was a mild sprain in her hind leg, plus he was able to keep Nightmare Moon at bay long enough for the Elements of Harmony to come to life to stop Nightmare Moon. "What do u mean, Silver?"

Silver Mail began to recount what happened when he and Twilight were in Ponyville; from meeting the ponies in charge of aspects of the Summer Sun Celebration, to Nightmare Moon's return, to everything that went wrong in the Everfree Forest, to his fight with Nightmare Moon herself and revealing a state secret to the Twilight and her new friends. "I failed to save Twilight from falling, I failed to protect them the Manicore, and I failed to stop Nightmare Moon and in doing so revealed the state secret that I am really a human." He sighed looking up at the Princess, "I'm sorry."

Celestia just shook her head. She knew that he was always too hard on himself if he didn't complete a mission perfectly. It was why she knew that he always trained himself into the ground so that he would fail her. "There is nothing to be sorry for, Silver. I'm here ain't I?"

Silver nodded his head, but before he could speak up the Princess continued, "And Twilight and her friends all made it back here. You didn't fail Silver Mail; you did your best during your assignment."

Silver hung his head in defeat. The Princess was right, he did everything he could and his mission was a success, even if it didn't feel like one. Still there was one thing that was bugging him and he was surprised that the Princess didn't bring it up. "Princess, did you tell Twilight and her friends about what I truly am?"

"Only what a human is and that I rescued you from your previous state." The Princess replied as she made her way toward the door. "I'll let your friends know that you are doing well." With that she exited the room.

Silver was glad that the Princess stopped by. Her encouraging words always helped when he was feeling down. Her last words before she left had him perplexed though. His only two friends were Soarin and Lyra Heartstrings. He knew that Soarin was off at Los Pegasus performing with the Wonderbolts and Lyra left a few days ago for Baltamare to visit family. He let out a small groan when he came to realize who she meant, Twilight and her friends. Silver let out a sigh as he turned to look out the window, "I hope this day doesn't become too troublesome."

Silver sighed in boredom; it's been nearly four hours since Princess Celestia left his room. He tried to get out of bed a couple of times, but his injuries continued to keep him tied to his bed. He was about to go completely crazy when heard a knock at the door. He smiled upon seeing Twilight and her friends enter the room along with the Princess. He noticed that Applejack was walking with a slight limp. "_I glad the Applejack's injury wasn't too bad. I guess the Princess is here to make sure I don't give up too many secretes." _He thought as the mares neared his bed.

"Silver you're ok!" exclaimed Twilight as she and her friends enter Silver's room.

"Hey girls," He greeted the six mares, "and hello again Princess. Yeah I'm doing alright, just some injured ribs. Applejack are you ok?

"Sure am, sugarcube. It's just a mild sprain that's all. Thanks for savin' my life."

"Yay now that you're up we can have a party when you get out of here." Pinkie said bouncing up and down.

Silver smiled and nodded as he slowly rose to a comfortable sitting position. He may have a small crush on the orange mare, but since his job was done with guarding Twilight, he'd probably never see her again after they left.

"Silver," as Twilight spoke up, "if you don't min me asking, what exactly are you?" She and her new friends where briefly told by the princess, but she still wanted to hear it from him.

"I kind of figured you would want to know." Silver replied chuckling as he removed the bracelet from his foreleg, his horn lit up in a silvery light. The silver light covered his body and with a flash the unicorn they saw was gone. In his place was the same bipedal creature or human was what Celestia had told them, that they saw fighting Nightmare Moon. His chest was bound in white bandages and what puzzled them was the fact he had no fur on him. "So here I am, just a human in world of ponies."

Even though they saw this strange creature fighting Nightmare Moon a few days ago, they mares where still left speechless at the sight of him. Twilight was the first to speak up. "Why are you here?" She asked curiously. She hoped if the Princess permitted it, she could study him.

The human looked over to Princess Celestia, silently asking if it was ok to let them know. Celestia gave him a nod, approving his request. Silver sighed as he closed his eyes, "Do any of you mares know about the Equestrian War that happened roughly 2000 years ago?" He opened his blue eyes and glanced over at the six young mares. The look on all of their faces showed him that they knew nothing about this. "I'm not surprised, by this as the records have been sealed," he continued, "That war is the reason humans were banished from this land. You see up until the start of the war, humans and ponies used to coexist. The humans lived in a city called Nareth, deep inside forest outside what is now Baltimare. The unicorns and the humans use to hold magic competition…"

"Wait, humans can use magic?" interrupted Twilight.

"Well most humans could. I can though, but my reserves are still drained, but I'll be happy to show you later." Twilight nods with a huge grin on her face causing Silver to chuckle. "Now where was I…? Oh yes, that all changed when a new ruler came to power for the humans. Thinking that the humans race was superior to pony races he started to war to unite the continent under human control. Unfortunately for the humans all that did was unite all three of the pony races against them. Feeling despite, the humans tried a risky summoning magic to bind a creature to this world to help them in their cause. The demon enslaved the humans while creating chaotic havoc that decimated the united pony army. It wasn't until Princess Celestia and her sister Princess Luna used the Elements of Harmony to vanquish the demon which stopped the war. When the demon was defeated, and their city surrounded, the humans quickly surrendered. After the war ended, the Princesses united Equestria under their rule. They tried to reach out to the humans, but there was a lot of in fighting between two different factions in Nareth for control of the city. The fighting threated to spill over and affect the pony settlements nearby. This forced the Princess's hand, well hoof. They went into Nareth, with a contingent of elite guards and put an end to the fighting. Afterwards, they gathered the two different factions and banished the two groups to different planets."

The six mares gasped and turned toward Princess Celestia who had a stoic look on her face. "We had to, to maintain peace that was recently brought to Equestria." The Princess said sadly, "We were hopeful that after the war came to a close that there could be peace between humans and ponies, but sadly the humans harbored so much hate and anger that we had no choice."

"And that's where I come in." As Silver spoke up getting the girls attention, "I brought here by the Princess in hopes of maybe one day, humans might be able to live here once more. When I was brought here the Princess gave me this." As he picked up the bracelet from his lap, "This allows me to transform in the unicorn you first met me as which saves me from using my magic. After I got acclimated to Equestria I received martial arts training, which upon completing I was able to join the royal guard."

_Speaking of the royal guard _he thought. "Princess I would like to resign from the royal guard."

The Princess stood there for a few minutes, thinking if she should accept his resignation or not. A smile came to her face a plan started to come together. "I will accept your resignation on one condition. When you feel well enough to leave, you will have 30 days to train. At the end of the 30 days, you will have to face your sensei and if you win, I will accept your resignation, if you lose its back to doing missions. Do you accept?

All eyes turned to the injured human. After a min to think about it, a smirk came to his face, "Princess, I accept."


End file.
